This invention relates generally to packaging machines and particularly to packaging machines in which leaflets containing advertising or instructions are inserted into a carton or package with the article.
Generally, leaflets are fed from a stack in a magazine or as a continuous strip from a roll from which they are cut into individual leaflets and conveyed to the packaging apparatus. In some machines the leaflets are inserted into the open ends of the cartons prior to the insertion of the articles into the cartons. In other machines, the leaflets are conveyed with the article buckets and are folded over the product immediately prior to its being thrust into the carton so that the article itself conveys the leaflet into the carton. The invention is primarily directed to the latter type of machine.
The present invention is an improvement over the mechanism disclosed in my co-pending application, U.S. Ser. No. 579767, Article Bucket with Circular Clamp, Filed May 22, 1975, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,382 granted Sept. 28, 1976. This application disclosed a conveyor which conveys article buckets. A spring-loaded leaflet clamp is located on each bucket and the apparatus includes means for opening and closing the jaw in timed relation with the insertion of a leaflet between the open jaw and the lower surface of the article bucket. The jaw is constructed so that the leaflet is folded across the front of the article as it is closed and thereafter inserted into the carton with the article as the jaw reopens. The leaflets are inserted between the open jaw and the lower surface of the article bucket by means of a conveyor which transports the leaflets along a parallel path to the buckets. Additional mechanism is used to push the leaflets toward the article buckets as they are being advanced along this path with the buckets.